Microphones are used to record ambient noise or sound. Telecommunication applications often use microphones of small scale. An example for a small-scale microphone is a silicon-microphone or a microphone implemented as a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS). For some today applications, processing of sound levels up to 140 dBSPL has to be achieved. This may increase a dynamic range to be covered by a signal path, which in turn may affect an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) configured to process a microphone signal.
A conventional approach to fulfill higher requirements to the increased dynamical range uses two analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). A coder-decoder (codec) determines an output signal from the first or the second ADC, which is then used for further processing in a digital signal processor (DSP). This may however require presence of at least two interfaces for signal transmission between the ADCs and the codec.
It is desirable to improve a concept for providing a microphone signal from a microphone package.